Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete the Prospector (simply known as either Stinky Pete, Prospector, or Pete) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 3rd full-length animated feature film Toy Story 2. He is a prospector doll who was on the Woody's Roundup TV show, alongside Sheriff Woody, Jessie and Bullseye, and never experienced a child's love, which is what made him bad in the first place. In the events of the film, he was voiced by Kelsey Grammer, who also played other villains such as Harold Attinger in Transformers: Age of Extinction, Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons, Rothbart in Barbie of Swan Lake, Dr. Ivan Krank in Teacher's Pet: The Movie, and recently Hunter in Storks. In the video game adaptations, he was voiced by Stephen Stanton, who later played Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars Rebels. Personality When he first appeared, Stinky Pete was initially a grandfatherly and mentor-like character, giving support and advice to Jessie, Woody and Bullseye throughout the first half of the film. However, this facade merely hid his true nature as a manipulative, traitorous and embittered person. This was most likely caused by the years of emotional pain he had endured during a lifetime on a dime-store shelf and not being sold to any children due to their preference of space toys after the launch of Sputnik (Not to mention the fact that, as a toy of the show's bumbling comic-relief character, he was probably seen as less desirable to kids than the toys of more prominent characters like Woody and Jessie). Along with the shift of interest to space toys, the fact that this resulted in the TV show, Woody's Roundup getting cancelled further contributed to his own hatred of space toys and children. Even while he shrouded his true nature, he secretly plotted to prevent Woody from returning to his owner Andy at any cost, sabotaging his escape by secretly turning on the TV to wake Al up while playing the part of an innocent, incorrupt and impeccable character by claiming he "didn't know" how the TV turned on and that Woody and Jessie fighting about it would not solve anything. When Woody finally decided that he would return to Andy and take the other Roundup toys with him despite the warning Stinky Pete gave him about Andy outgrowing and forgetting him, this finally prompted him to snap and reveal his true nature and intentions to the other Roundup toys and Andy's toys. In the process, he sealed the air vent to prevent their escape and allow Al to take the Roundup toys to the toy museum in Japan. The fact that he was willing to spend years of eternity sealed inside a museum away from contact with children also showed that he had developed solitary traits due to spending most of his time within his box. He also believed that rare, unpopular, and collectible toys like him and the other Roundup toys were doomed to either always ending up in storage or remaining unsold to any children similar to his fate before Al found him. He also turned out to be extremely treacherous, hypocritical, sanctimonious and exploitative, as he was willing to beat up other toys, so that his goal of toys escaping harm from children in the eternal museum life would be fulfilled, evidenced by him reopening the old rip in Woody's arm and threatening to tear him apart. His own inexperience of being played with by a child, along with hearing Jessie's story of being outgrown by her previous owner Emily lead to him believing that children were only destroyers of toys whose ultimate fate will be spending an eternity rotting in landfills. Despite his villainous and spiteful nature, Stinky Pete appeared to have redeemable traits as he stated in his online interview after the film that he liked his new owner Amy and her face paint decorations, even though he initially feared it after Andy's toys placed him in Amy's backpack. This can demonstrate that Stinky Pete was a villain who was wronged by rejection and ingratitude, and that he most likely would have been so hospitable in the first place if he had been owned by a child to start off with. Despite Stinky Pete's evil demeanor, he cares deeply about his co-stars and only wants what's best for them. On Woody's Roundup, Stinky Pete was a regular recurring protagonist. Though depicted mostly as an accident-prone, unpropitious, stereotypical, unsophisticated and simple-minded hillbilly and comic relief, Stinky Pete was established on the show as an overall agreeable, complaisant and good-natured friend and ally of Woody, Bullseye and Jessie. Biography Past Stinky Pete spent a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, watching every other toy be sold to their new owners. Because of the fact that he was never sold to a kid, he grew to be very bitter, selfish and angry in nature. Stinky Pete was soon sold to Al McWhiggin, but he never took him out of his box, which made him even more insane and angry. Since Al was grown up, he decided to sell Stinky Pete to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. Stinky Pete found this to be good news, thinking that if kids did not want him, they could not have him. However, Al learned that the museum wanted the whole Woody's Roundup gang and went to collect them all, so Stinky Pete would have to wait. Al eventually found Jessie the cowgirl and Bullseye the horse and Stinky Pete became their friend while they waited for Al to find Woody. Present Greeting Woody Stinky Pete is first seen when Woody, finally arrives at Al's apartment. He first appears as a good friend to Woody, becoming happy and pleased that he has returned. He welcomes Woody, tells him who he really is, and even shows him the television show called Woody's Roundup, which lasted a few seasons. A Hidden Agenda When Stinky Pete reveals that Al plans to sell him, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye to the Konshi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan, Woody reveals that he is still owned by a 7-year-old boy named Andy Davis and that Al actually stole him from a yard sale while Woody was trying to save a broken toy penguin named Wheezy from getting sold. Upon learning this, Stinky Pete must think of a way to stop Woody from going back to Andy. When Al unintentionally rips off Woody's right arm completely, Woody starts to panic, but Stinky Pete calms him down by saying that his arm can be fixed. However, Woody cannot wait and attempts to retrieve his arm while Al is sleeping in his couch. Stinky Pete secretly leaves his box by using his pick and turning on the TV, causing Al to wake up. He also frames Jessie by putting the TV remote near her before getting back in his box. Once Woody is back in his case, he then accuses Jessie of messing up his escape, causing her to attack him until Stinky Pete tells them to stop. Stinky Pete then tells Woody he should just wait until morning as Al has called in a cleaner to fix Woody's arm. Convincing Woody To Stay The next day, after Woody's arm is repaired, Stinky Pete convinces Woody to make amends with Jessie before he leaves. After Woody listens to Jessie's story about when she was abandoned by her owner Emily, Stinky Pete tells him that Andy would do the same to him one day and Woody agrees to stay. Stinky Pete's True Colors However, Woody's friends Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, and Mr. Potato Head soon arrive at the penthouse (along with another Buzz Lightyear action figure) to rescue Woody (as Al stole Woody) and convince Woody to go back with them with Buzz using Woody's words from the first film at Woody. At first, Woody refuses but after hearing himself sing "You've Got a Friend In Me" on the TV, Woody decides he will go home and runs to the vent. When a panicking and devastated Stinky Pete asks Woody where he's going, he tells him that he's right that he can't stop Andy from growing up, but he wouldn't miss it for the world. He then persuades Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete to come with him. Unfortunately, this is where Stinky Pete reveals his true colors. He had somehow managed to escape out of his box, and he seals the vents shut, preventing Woody's escape. Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye then learn that Stinky Pete ruined Woody's escape last night and framed Jessie for turning on the TV. Jessie is outraged by Stinky Pete's betrayal. However, Stinky Pete declares he was never sold to a child and that is why he will go to Japan by any means possible. When Woody calls out to Buzz, Stinky Pete tells Woody that he is too late and calls Buzz's surname Lightweight, causing Woody to yell at him, saying that Buzz's surname is Lightyear, and Stinky Pete tells Woody he always hated those space toys before going back into his box. While the toys try to rescue Woody, Stinky Pete keeps shoving him back into Al's luggage and foiling the toys' rescue plans. Your Flight Is Cancelled, Prospector! Sooner or later, the toys arrive at the airport to save Woody. They seem to find Al's luggage, but it turns out to be a different one with cameras inside. Buzz goes to find the other luggage, which he does. But when he opens it to get Woody, Stinky Pete pops out and punches Buzz off the ramp. This makes Woody so furious that he fights Stinky Pete for harming Buzz, only for Stinky Pete to kick Woody off of him and reopen his old rip in his right arm. He gives Woody a choice: he can go to Japan either together or in pieces, assuring that Al will have him fixed again like before. He orders Woody to get back in the box, but Woody angrily refuses. This leaves the infuriated Prospector no choice but to rip Woody apart. Before he can, Buzz (who survived the fall) and the other toys suddenly show up again and save Woody by flashing the cameras in Stinky Pete's eyes, temporarily blinding him. This gives Buzz a chance to capture Stinky Pete by the collar of his shirt. Stinky Pete rants that the toys are idiots for wanting to go with Andy, saying that children destroy toys and they'll soon be taken away to rot in a landfill. Deciding that Stinky Pete should learn the true meaning of "playtime," Woody orders his friends to dump Stinky Pete into a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl named Amy as punishment for his betrayal, much to Stinky Pete's shock and horror. When Amy sees Stinky Pete (calling him a "big, ugly man-doll") in her backpack, she happily decides to take him home with her, declaring that he needs a makeover. Stinky Pete encounters a Barbie doll in the backpack, who assures him that he'll like Amy because she's an artist. She then turns her face, revealing the side of her face painted with tattoos, which frightens Stinky Pete. As Stinky Pete cries while being taken to his new owner's home, Woody happily bids farewell to Stinky Pete by saying, "Happy trails, Prospector!", knowing that Stinky Pete will finally get the love of a child that he was denied so many years ago. In Videogames ''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue'' The Prospector is also the main antagonist in Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue, the video game based on Toy Story 2, as well as one of the final bosses of the game. He is the boss of the game's thirteenth level, Airport Infiltration. He can be found on a conveyor belt in the luggage storage room, positioned high above the ground – Buzz can only reach this conveyor belt after he obtains the Hover Boots from Mr. Potato Head. When confronted, the Prospector attacks Buzz by slamming his pickaxe onto the floor, sending lines of harmful energy running straightforward. Unlike most other bosses, the Prospector is invulnerable to Buzz’s laser; Buzz will be forced to damage this boss using his spin attack alone. This also puts Buzz in immediate range of the Prospector’s pickaxe attack, so he must try and strike him from behind to avoid damage. Eventually, the Prospector will admit defeat and collapse, granting Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in the process. It is later revealed that the Prospector survived his conflict with Buzz, as he appears in the final level, Final Showdown (also called Prospector Showdown), along with the Gunslinger and the Blacksmith. His attacks, however, remain the same. ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' Although Stinky Pete does not appear in Toy Story 3, he appears in Toy Box mode on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii and PC versions of the Toy Story 3 video game. However, he is portrayed in his Woody's Roundup personality as opposed to his evil behavior in Toy Story 2. In the Toy Story 3 video game, he is voiced by Stephen Stanton who also voices Grand Moff Tarkin on Star Wars Rebels. ''Toy Story Mania/California Adventure's Midway Mania'' Stinky Pete makes an appearance at the end of the final game on the ride exclaiming "Wow-wee! Look at all that gold!" Trivia *Even though Al McWhiggin was the one who drove the plot to sell the Roundup toys to the museum in Japan, Stinky Pete is the real main antagonist since he is a direct threat to Woody's fear of being outgrown in the film. *Stinky Pete is mentioned in one of the phrases of the 2013-current Disney Store Exclusive Woody doll. *Stinky Pete was one of the three real toy villains in the ''Toy Story'' movies, though there was an element of sympathy given the fact that he has been confined to a box since the 1950s when Woody's Roundup was made. *In the movie credits, Stinky Pete is credited as "Prospector". *Stinky Pete didn't appear once in Toy Story 3, nor was he ever mentioned, but he predicted some of the events: **Pete's talk with Woody about what would happen to him and the gang when Andy grew up became a big plot point in Toy Story 3. **In one Toy Story 2 outtake, he was talking to two Barbie dolls in his box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3, which one of them did with a Ken doll. **Also, his prediction of Andy being unlikely to take Woody to college with him as a teenager came true in Toy Story 3, though at first, Andy considered taking Woody along while putting all of his other toys in his attic, therefore almost defying the Prospector's expectations. However, at the end, Andy gave Woody, Jessie and the gang to a little girl named Bonnie Anderson. **He even predicted the climax of Toy Story 3, where the toys would end up at a landfill. *Stinky Pete was probably originally going to appear in Toy Story 3 (Pixar even made him a little poster), perhaps as the main antagonist. However, he is replaced by a teddy bear named Lots-O' Huggin' Bear. *The suitcase Al put Stinky Pete in has the word "KRUMM" on it. This was also on the truck Lotso ends up on in Toy Story 3. *In another Toy Story 2 outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector accidentally farted, which he guesses is why he is called "Stinky Pete." Then again, it is also implied he sometimes ate beans on Woody's Roundup. *Although he is now Woody’s nemesis, Woody did agree with him on the fact that he can't stop Andy from growing up, saying that he wouldn't miss it for the world. *According to his box, he had only a total of nine sayings, such as "There's gold in them hills!", "Help! I think I'm stuck!", "Aw, shucks-a-roo!", and "Oh, boy! Beans for dinner!" *There is an Epcot version and a Lego version of Stinky Pete. *Unlike in the film Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete had henchmen (Gunslinger and Blacksmith) in the videogame version on Nintendo 64, PlayStation, and PC. *Stinky Pete is the first main antagonist in a Pixar film who was not revealed to be evil at first. Navigation Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Fighter Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Egotist Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Thugs Category:Strategic Category:Envious Category:Gaolers Category:Rogues Category:Contradictory Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Western Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath